


chilly in philly

by bernietaupin



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Bisexual Charlie Kelly, First Kiss, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, just like. canon-typical shit, maybe ooc bc mac admits he's gay, they're in high school, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernietaupin/pseuds/bernietaupin
Summary: it's winter in philadelphia and charlie gets cold while walking to school with mac





	chilly in philly

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't finished a fic in years so here's a lame short thing i did for fun. it's probably bad but have fun anyway bc charmac is a good pairing. also please don't beat me up because i'm a weak writer thank u

7:30 AM on a Wednesday

Charlie and Mac walked down the sidewalk on their way to Saint Joe’s. The weather was ridiculously cold, so the boys’ moms made them wear ridiculously puffy coats. However, Charlie still felt too cold.  
“Dude, can we like...hold hands or something? To share body heat,” Charlie said, reaching over for Mac’s hand.  
“Yeah yeah, sure man. It’s cold as fuck today.” Mac grabbed Charlie’s gloved hand and moved closer to him. They continued on their walk, chatting about their moms and their friends. Mac went on a particularly long tirade about how Dennis Reynolds’ haircut that he got a few days ago was “fucking sweet.”  
Several minutes later, they walked into school. Naturally they were almost immediately cornered by Adriano Calvanese and his posse of dickheads, a rather frequent occurrence. Charlie and Mac were often bullied by them for being really close friends. This time, however, something was different. They were still holding hands. When Adriano noticed this, he laughed out loud. His posse followed suit. After what felt like an hour of laughter, Adriano calmed down enough to speak.  
“Man. This sure is something. I already knew you two were fags, but THIS? Holding hands? You guys might as well go suck each other’s dicks while you’re at it!” At this, the group erupted into laughter again. Mac dropped Charlie’s hand and looked down shamefully. Charlie, red-faced and angry, began shouting.  
“Fuck you, Adriano! We don’t need this shit, c’mon Mac.” Charlie forcefully grabbed Mac’s hand yet again and pulled him through the group of bullies, ignoring Mac’s feeble attempt at protesting. As Charlie dragged Mac towards the bathroom, Adriano called after them.  
“That’s right, go get high and bang each other in the bathroom!” Charlie ignored Adriano’s taunting and kept walking. Once both he and Mac were in the bathroom, Charlie let go of Mac and began to pace.  
“Goddamn Adriano….what a stupid bitch, I hate him so much he doesn’t know SHIT about us…” This rambling went on for awhile until Charlie remembered that he was still with his best friend, who had taken a seat on the bathroom floor and had put his head in his hands. Charlie put his back against the wall and slid down to sit next to Mac. He gently laid a hand on his shoulder. Mac tensed up at Charlie’s touch at first but then relaxed.  
“Hey, Mac, don’t listen to Adriano, he just gets off on shitting on us.” Mac lifted his head up and turned to face Charlie.  
“I know, I know, but like...Does holding hands make us gay? Because being gay makes God angry and even though I’m not gay I don’t want people to think I am.”  
“Of course not man! We’re just two dudes holding hands. Not a gay thing,” Charlie said, reassuring Mac. “If anything, it’s manly because we’re guys!” Mac lit up at this.  
“You’re totally right! We’re badass and masculine as hell!”  
“Yeah! You know, actually, the best way to prove we aren’t gay is by kissing.” Mac’s smile quickly faded into confusion.  
“Wh-what? That makes no sense dude.”  
“Yeah it does! If we kiss and aren’t into it, that’s, like, as manly as it gets.” Mac considered Charlie’s proposal, concluding that it was, in fact, not gay if two straight dudes kiss.  
“You know what, Charlie? You’re right! We can totally kiss and it won’t be gay because we’re not gay.” Mac turned his body to face Charlie. “Let’s do this!” he said excitedly. Charlie turned to face Mac in the same manner, a small smile on his face. They looked into each other’s eyes, bright blue gazing into soft brown. The atmosphere softened. Mac hesitantly put his hand on the side of Charlie’s face, his thumb stroking over the lightly freckled skin, causing both boys to blush. Charlie rested his hand on Mac’s, and the two just sat there like that for awhile, not quite as confident as they had thought they would be. Charlie finally broke the silence.  
“So, are we gonna do this?” He asked, snapping Mac out of his trance.  
“Yeah. Yeah, of course.” They both closed their eyes and slowly leaned in. Their noses bumped suddenly and Charlie giggled after the initial shock, making Mac’s heart race. They paused and tried again, tilting their heads this time so as not to make the same mistake. Their lips finally met in the middle in a soft kiss. They lingered for a moment before Mac realized what he had done and pulled away in a panic.  
“Charlie. Holy shit. God is gonna be so angry with us, we are totally going to hell, we-”  
“Hey, hey, slow down, Mac. Why would God be angry? I said that it’s not gay if you kiss a dude and don’t like it,” said Charlie, face still flushed.  
“But I DID like it, Charlie!” Mac’s voice echoed through the bathroom. “I liked the kiss, and I...I think I like BOYS, so God is gonna send me to hell for being queer and I totally deserve it.”  
“Dude, I’ll be honest with you, I’ve actually always liked boys. And girls.” Charlie spoke nonchalantly, scooting closer to Mac to comfort him. Mac looked shocked.  
“Charlie, you’re...queer? Why didn’t I know this?” Charlie shrugged.  
“I dunno. It’s never been something I thought was that important. I’m bi and that’s just always been how I am, so I never felt like I needed to tell anyone. If I like someone, I like ‘em and that’s that. You shouldn’t feel bad about it either because that’s just how you are, man!” Charlie smiled at Mac, who suddenly wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into Charlie’s chest. Charlie softly ran his fingers through Mac’s hair.  
“Thank you so much Charlie.” Mac looked up at him. “Just...please don’t tell anyone that I’m...y’know…” He said, unable to get the word out.  
“Yeah, absolutely. Your secret is safe with me, Mac.” They shared yet another tender moment which was quickly interrupted by the school bell ringing. Mac sat up.  
“Hey Charlie, shouldn’t we be getting to class?”  
“Or we could stay in here and get high. I stashed some glue in the last stall and I know for a fact that you have drugs in your bag right now.”  
“Awesome, let’s do it.” Charlie and Mac laughed with each other before standing up and making their way to the last stall of the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is bicharliekelly thank u for reading <3


End file.
